


Impermanence

by LittleRaven



Category: Ant-Man (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon Temporary Character Death, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Drabble, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 06:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: Ava understands the ephemeral better than anybody.





	Impermanence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).

Janet touched her, and for the first time Ava could remember since it had started, the pain stilled. She breathed out; under the brush of their foreheads, her body held itself together. 

She couldn’t have asked it of the woman she’d been trying to use, didn’t expect it. But it happened. Somehow it kept happening: Janet staying in contact, Janet meeting her for sessions, holding Ava’s hand over coffee later, Ava enjoying coffee and a touch that could last longer than seconds. 

It was a limited commodity. She wasn’t surprised.

Ava traced Janet's name on the monument, and breathed in.


End file.
